casters_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
AnnaSophia DuneTail/Chapter 2
G’Day Casters, I’m back in AnnaSophia DuneTail for chapter 2! Wow, feels weird writing such a low number after doing so much in Dragoncast Productions… lol! This might not be perfect because I will be going via wiki info and playthroughs and stuff because I have only been to about 3 or 4 member only areas in Wizard101, and I only have 2 of them unlocked with crowns. So I don’t really know the bosses in the game! And considering we will be going to Krokotopia this time… I’ve only been there in the test realm and from cheating my way in. Legit of course, I don’t hack. Chapter 2: Krokotopia '' '' Christopher DuneTail’s POV: We healed up, Anna got some new equipment, and we set off for the next fight. The arrow took us to Ravenwood. “Hang on, the only thing in Ravenwood besides the schools is Bartleby. So does that mean we’re going to Krokotopia or something now?” I wondered. “Wait, what?” Asked Tey. “Oh, you don’t know, do you? Bartleby has a world gate inside him that you can go to other places around the spiral from. Although Wizard City is the only place you can get to without membership or unlocking the other places with crowns. Unless you cheat your way in like I have done multiple times. If you teleport to a friend who is there, it will download the area. Then do it again and you will be in the membership zone. That’s the only way I’ve been to Krokotopia outside the test realm.” I said. “Oh, well, let’s hope we can get through without membership. I don’t think we can add Anna as a friend and teleport to her.” Tey said. I laughed and led the two into the giant tree. ‘Alright, now is the moment of truth to whether or not we can get to membership areas to help you without actually having membership.’ I typed. “Let’s hope it works, I don’t think I’ll make it without your help.” Said Anna. “Alright, let’s go.” I said. I went up to the door and pressed X. I selected Krokotopia and clicked the button. “Yay, it works!” I said as the game loaded up Krokotopia. “Sweet.” Said Tey, doing the same. We ended up in the desert world and kept going with the quest. The marker led us into the pyramid, and then all the way to Krokhotep. “Oh shit, this guy is a rank 4 boss. The Kraken and Lord Nightshade were rank 3!” I said, looking at the Wizard101 wikia I had on my third monitor. “Well shit.” Said Tey. ‘Alright, this will be hard. Rank 4 boss, 800 health, ice school. Get ready Anna’ I typed. But there were players behind us who obviously weren’t expecting to see a real person in the game. “Alright, I’m ready.” She said. ‘What the heck? Is that a real person?’ Asked someone in chat. “Oh great. Yes, I’m a real person. I’m stuck in this damn game and these two are helping me get out. So either you help out too or stay out of our way.” Said Anna. “Whoa, I wasn’t expecting that from Anna.” I said. Tey laughed. We entered the boss room. “There he is with his Sokkwi High Guard.” I said. "Don't provoke me, Wizard. I was just thinking about letting you live. In my service, of course..." Said Krokhotep. “Oh please, go to hell you fuckin’ bitch.” I said, pressing next. We started the fight with the two enemies. Really hard fight. Aaron died again and got revived by Chris again. Then Chris died but AnnaSophia cast a unicorn to heal the whole team. Chris used a second sacrifice to heal AnnaSophia because she got to low health. The group won the battle but Aaron had been defeated. “Well that was not good. We are really going to have to level up for the next bosses.” I said. “Yeah, at least we get loads of XP from this.” Said Tey. He was right, I had already gone from level 15 to level 17 just from the four bosses we fought. ‘Alright, before we go to the next one I’m going back to Wizard City to learn some new spells.’ I typed. “Okay.” Said Anna. “Tey, the school of balance is here in Krokotopia, you should head there to get some new spells. If you can.” I said. “Alright.” He said. I went to the gate and found myself back in Wizard City. I then went to the school of death. “Sweet! I can learn Vampire!” I said. “Noice.” Said Tey. “Very noice indeed, 350 damage, swap half to selfheal.” We went back to meet up with Tey in Krokotopia and do the next fight. AnnaSophia Robb’s POV: I followed Chris and Aaron to the next battle. King Shemet Djeserit, sounds lovely. I thought to myself. ‘Rank 4 boss, 825 health, storm school.’ Said Chris. “Oh that’s just great.” I said, rolling my eyes. ‘Let’s just get this over and done with.’ Said Aaron. We entered the room. There was the boss with his Risen Djeserit. "You must be mad to challenge someone as great as me!" I laughed. “We can take you down easy dude.” Not too much harder than the previous fight. Aaron was the first to die, as usual. Should probably level up. AnnaSophia revived him. Surprisingly, AnnaSophia went down even though she had the most health and was really high level. (Level 60) Chris used sacrifice and revived her. Then he went down, being revived by AnnaSophia. The boss was beaten with everyone on low health. “Few, that was bad.” I said. ‘Very bad.’ Said Aaron. ‘At least you survived that one Tey.’ Chris said. I laughed. Chris made his character laugh too. ‘Let’s heal up before the next fight.’ I nodded and we went back outside the pyramid. We collected pips to regain our health and mana then just ha d a rest. They probably didn’t need it but I was in the game doing all this stuff, not sitting at a keyboard like the players. We had a few minutes rest. “Alright, I’m ready. Let’s go.” I said. They agreed and we went back to the pyramid. “Oh shite, Krokopatra.” I said. ‘Oh s***! A rank 5 boss, 1,200 health, storm school. Minion: Karanahn Queen Guard.’ Said Chris. “Damnit, that’s more health than even you have. I’ve got more but still, I won’t be able to do it if you guys both die and I can’t revive you!” I said. ‘We’ll do our best. Oh and no, from leveling up I have gotten more health. If I was still level 15 with 1,014 health, she’d kill me. But I’ve got more now.’ Said Chris. “Okay, let’s do this.” I said. We entered. "Who dares enter my inner sanctum? You! A member of the Order of the Fang?" "No doubt you've come for the Krokonomicon..." "It shall never fall into your foul hands. Prepare to be vanquished!" “Um, what?” I asked. ‘They’re obviously not sentient, unlike Malistaire. They’re just saying what they were programmed to say.’ Said Chris. I nodded and we got into the fight. Chris was on the first square this time, not Aaron. Aaron was in the last spot out of the three of us, meaning he probably wasn’t going to be focused on as much. Ultra hard fight. Chris went down first, but got revived by Tey who had leveled up enough to get a healing spell to heal teammates. Tey then went down, being revived by Chris. Chris then used his new Vampire spell to get some of his health back. AnnaSophia healed the entire group just as Chris and Tey were about to die, and as she was getting low on health too. In the end they beat Krokopatra with almost no life left. "Your triumph means nothing, AnnaSophia Robb! You shall never possess the Krokonomicon!" "I sealed the Krokonomicon in the Sarcophagus of the Souls long ago. When the Dark One woke me, imagine his dismay to find the Sarcophagus had already been taken." "Much like the dismay I see on your face! I hope the Order enjoys your victory, hollow as it is..." '' Krokopatra's laughter echoes in the empty chamber, until silence reigns at last.'' “We don’t care about your freaking Krokonomicon!” I said. ‘lol, alright, I think Marleybone is the next place, that was the final boss of Krokotopia.’ Said Chris. “Very good, very good indeed. I am impressed, but you will not make it much farther. My minions will defeat you! And how about I make it a bit more permanent.” Said Malistaire with an evil laugh. The symbols of their schools surrounded Chris and Aaron. As if they were teleporting. When it cleared though, I saw two shocked teenagers had taken their place, still wearing their characters clothes though. “Um, don’t tell me you two are stuck in the game now too!” I said. “Well, we’re fucked.” Said Chris, with a fairly strong Australian accent. “Great.” I said, throwing my hands up in the air. Malistaire laughed again. “Have a good time.” He said before vanishing. “Well shit.” Said Aaron-Tey. I should probably call him Tey since that’s his name. I thought. “This isn’t good.” I said. “What? Not good that you’re stuck inside a game with two fourteen year old gamers? Yeah, I agree not the best situation ever.” Said Chris. “Hey I didn’t mean it like that! I meant it’s not good because if we can’t get me out, you guys will be stuck here too! At least before you guys could still live on in the real world even if it turned out that I’d be stuck here for the rest of my life!” I said quickly. “That’s okay Anna, we’ve just got more of a reason to do this now. Trust me, we will make it through.” Said Chris calmly. “Or die trying.” Said Tey. “Literally, die. If we are dead at the end of a battle without being revived that’ll probably be then end of us. Sure, we might be ghosts, but I doubt we’ll be able to continue on as ghosts.” I said. The two boys nodded. “Alright then, let’s get going!” Said Chris, taking charge again. Ohh, not good! Will we survive? Of course, we are awesome! Right…? We’re not going to make it, are we? Well crap. But we will try our best! There is still a chance! I hope you like this story! '-Minecast Chris'